Love is the Greatest Weapon
by Laughter is my Fuel x
Summary: Mark has been very different for the past three years, and to protect himself, his family and his friends he must not tell them. However, there is a time that his love for them makes him reveal his biggest secret which will cause danger to follow them all from that moment on. It will be Mark's love for his friends and family that will save them, and himself.
1. Chapter 1

Love is the Greatest Weapon

Chapter 1

Mark gritted his teeth and hauled at the thick metal chains that were attached to shackles that clamped around his wrists, his hands were level with his head and splayed out as if to embrace the prison he was encaged in. They were kept taut, restricting his ability to bend his elbows, and occasionally they were pulled to carry his arms from his sockets if he 'misbehaved'. The rusty metal pressed into his skin and caused them to turn orange as it smudged and peeled onto his pale flesh.

They weren't the only restraints that imprisoned him; a bulkier and bigger version of the shackles around his wrists was shut tight around his waist. The huge chain it was attached to disappeared into a hole in the wall directly behind him which was firmly kept rigid so that Mark couldn't move his body an inch forward, only backwards but not my much. This waist clamp made it so that Mark was knelt on the stone floor, his knees out in front of him with only just enough room for the bottom half of his legs to be laid flat before the bottoms of his boots skimmed against the wall mere inches behind him.

This position made Mark seem vulnerable and weak, he was restrained securely and he was kept low so that his interrogators could feel strong and powerful around him. If he were stood, they would defiantly not want to come in here. They stood over him, possessing him, interrogating him for every piece of information that they wanted. He didn't give it to the of course. They thought they had the upper hand, but they had no idea what or who they were up against. One day they would let their guard down or Mark would make the necessary actions himself. He was weak now, but he would get stronger.

The odd glimmer of moonlight or sunlight crept into the abandoned warehouse creating shadows of the dangling chains and discarded metal, silhouetting the window that was high in the wall near him creating a big square of light on the floor in front of him. Mark would often trace its movement across the floor to determine what the time was, every hour, two hours it would inch its way from one side to the other. That was the only light that ever showed itself to Mark, other than those little specks it was dark, dingy and incredibly dusty.

Mark was almost amazed at how calm he had managed to keep himself throughout this entire experience. He knew that if he let them get to him, he would only be giving them exactly what they wanted. They would be able to learn from it, examine it and be fascinated by it. They treated him like some kind of animal, which was all he was to them, a precious animal that they could learn from. He wasn't what they thought he was, they misunderstood him, they couldn't see past what had been talked about throughout history. It was all legends and stories, but to them it was a chance to experiment. He was their guinea pig that they could dissect and study to their hearts content.

He would always hear them before he saw them, they would pull up in their cars, slam the doors, and his guard would greet them and chat until they opened the heavy metal door to his prison. He never made any acknowledgement that they had even entered the warehouse; he just continued to stare aimlessly into space whilst they muttered amongst themselves.

"He's just the same as before. There were some struggles but I think he is getting weaker. Starving him is working; he won't be a threat for too much longer"

"Good. Let's see if we can get him to tell us something. The things we could learn from him, what he could teach us, are extraordinary. Just imagine the possibilities. All it takes is a little bit of control and he is vulnerable"

Mark had to stifle a laugh. Their ignorance really did amuse him sometimes. They thought they had it all figured out, in reality they were as blind to everything as before. They approached him slowly; the guard lingered behind the boss who stopped a little way in front of him.

"Hello, how are you doing today?" He tilted his head to the side in a patronising fashion.

"I was doing just fine until you walked in" Mark spoke casually.

"Less of the lip" He was getting impatient, _'good' _Mark thought_. _"You haven't cooperated with us since we brought you here. All we want is to learn, the possibilities are endless"

"You mean you want to be able to use ma as a weapon?" Mark asked and he knew that was the real motive behind all of this.

"I like to think of you more as a tool than a weapon. Look, I can make this difficult for you if I have to, but you have the power to make this easy for everyone" He smiled at Mark warmly, but it was all fake.

"How about you untie me and then I will talk" Mark told him sternly. The boss looked at Mark sadly before sighing loudly.

He began to stroll around the area Mark was kept, speaking as me moved.

"Listen, you and I both know that's never going to happen. I am not letting you go anywhere until you give me what I want. You keep all of this to yourself and you aren't willing to share it. It's just not fair. We could improve the welfare of mankind if you just cooperate with us. It's not so hard. Once you've done what we've asked we'll let you go. Simple. You're so stubborn! I hope not all of you are like this otherwise we will have to take drastic measures. This could have been over with days ago, but you insist on making it hard for us. Now, however, my patience is wearing thin. I am going to give you one last chance. Tell me what I want to know"

He ended up crouching directly in front of Mark, looking him in the eye as he thought about what he was going to do. Mark tilted his head ever so slightly as he thought about it, rolling his tongue inside his mouth and biting the inside of his cheek.

"What exactly are you going to do with what I tell you?" Mark asked curiously, narrowing his eyes as he asked. His interrogator gave a little chuckle before answering.

"I intend to use it to our advantage in case of war or something like that. I even intend to experiment with you and your information to see how I can harness it in some way. Make people able to be just like you"

"So your going to use it as a weapon?" Mark was getting impatient himself now.

"I told you, it's more of a tool" He insisted but Mark wasn't buying it for one second.

"Sorry, you'll have to go without" Mark told him. The man's eyes clouded over in fury while he grinded his teeth together.

"Well" He said standing "If that's your choice" He turned and nodded at Mark's guard who nodded back and ran off somewhere further into the warehouse.

"I did warn you that I can make this hard for you, and now you've given me no choice in the matter" He backed away a couple of steps but still held Mark's gaze.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with" Mark's voice was sinister and he could see the fear wash over the man's face.

It soon disappeared when Mark felt a serious rush of pain take over his entire body. Every muscle tensed and his head swung back violently as he let out a piercing scream, screwing his eyes shut as if trying to block it out. Mark had no idea how long he's been in pain for, his throat and lungs hurt from the constant screaming. He knew that his screams were louder and more intense than ordinary people's so he had the satisfaction of making his captures ears bleed. After an age of agony, the pain stopped suddenly causing Mark to go limp; his head hung forward as he tried to regain his breathing and composure. The only thing Mark could hear were his ragged breaths and the loud thumping of his heartbeat in his ears, the chains were pulling against his arms as nearly his whole bodyweight was being held up by them.

"Not so tough when you have 15,000 volts charging through your system are you?" Mark slowly lifted his head to look at the man with his arms folded over his chest and a stupid smug grin plastered on his face. Mark growled at him, his eyes dark, before he let his head become heavy again.

Mark wasn't going to let them win; he would never let them use him for a weapon. He would break free soon enough and if he didn't do it for himself, then his friends would defiantly do it for him. Mark let unconsciousness take over, well that's what _they _though had happened to him

***6 Months Earlier***

"I need to go out Emma!" Mark called to his wife upstairs.

"Alright Sweetheart, don't be long the kids want you to put them to bed and I don't want them staying up too late" Emma called back.

"Don't worry Em. I'll be quick" Mark grabbed his coat and hat from the hanger before stepping out from his house into the cold and harsh wind of the night.

Wrapping his coat tight around himself, Mark casually made his way down the streets of London. He came to his usual place and hid in the shadows until a suitable person came along. He waited and waited, keeping an eye on the time to avoid suspicion from Emma. Thankfully, just in time, the right target came towards Mark's hiding spot. Drunk, homeless and penniless, he wouldn't be missed by anyone nor would anyone notice his departure. When he stumbled close enough, Mark lashed out and pulled him unawares into the cover of the shadows and did the deed.

Mark hated having to do this. He carefully chose his victims, made sure that they didn't have any value in their life, no matter how small. He wished more than anything that he could take back what had happened to him, but he can't. He just has to live with it and so far he had managed to do that successfully, sometimes he couldn't help himself, sometimes he barely had to put any effort in at all, he just did it without a second thought. He feared more than anything that one day he would hurt the ones he cared about the most, the amount of times he'd visualised doing this to his family and friends sickened him. Why had this happened to him? What had he done to deserve this? Discarding his fatality, Mark turned and ran back to his house without looking back.

"Emma, I'm back!" Mark yelled as he entered his house, taking off his coat and hat.

"Just in time babe" Emma came out of the living room, Elwood and Willow in tow, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Is someone tired?" Mark crouched down and asked his sleepy children. Willow nodded absently but Elwood was determined to stay awake for as long as possible. "Come on" Scooping Willow up in his arms and taking Elwood's hand in his own, he led them upstairs to their rooms before giving them kisses and cuddles and tucking them into bed.

"They wouldn't go to bed until you got home. So stubborn! Lord knows who they got that from" Emma told Mark as they had a kisses and cuddles session of their own.

"Well it defiantly was not me. That only leaves one other person doesn't it?" Mark smirked.

"All right Owen, you keep telling yourself that" Emma gave him a final peck on the lips before retreating into the kitchen to make some tea. Mark chuckled to himself and followed her.

He leant against the doorframe on the kitchen and watched Emma's every move with a grin on his face. He'd never loved anyone more than her, but over the past three years he'd feared what he might do to her if he lost control. He had fought it off for a long time and he was now beginning to get the hang of it. Mark always got the urge to do it; he wanted to, he actually _wanted _to do it. To his own wife! He could imagine it, how amazing it would be for one half of him, the foreign half, and how soul crushing it would be fore the other half. He couldn't help it, no matter how much he despised the images he got in his head; he just couldn't help but imagine them. Mark had to just ignore it and fight it, and he did. He could beat it and it was because he loved her so much.

Mark walked up to Emma and hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on the side of her neck sending shivers down his spine. Emma squirmed and giggles as it tickled her.

"Stop it, I have hot kettle water" She moaned in mock irritation. Mark smirked and carried on what he was doing as if nothing happened, trailing his hands to her hips to her thighs and back up again; gently sucking and biting her neck, shoulder and below the ear. Emma sighed and Mark could tell she was grinning.

"Mark" She sounded like she was talking to a child who was misbehaving "You're being very inappropriate. The children have only just got into bed and you and I both know you have a massive gob on you"

"What's your point?" Mark moved his hands to Emma's backside and gave it a playful squeeze which made her turn round although his hands didn't move from one of their favourite places.

"My point is that you will wake the children up" Emma said sternly trying to hide her smile and she wrapped her arms around Mark's neck.

"Well, I'll just have to be quiet than won't I?" Mark grinned at her before his lips claimed hers.

"If you think you can manage that. I bet you twenty quid you will wake the kids up" Emma whispered against Mark lips once she pulled away lightly.

"You're on" Mark whispered and plunged his lips back onto hers. Their mouths moved together and their tongues battle for dominance as their hands whipped over each others bodies. Soon enough, Mark had got Emma into their bedroom, their lips never once leaving each others, he kicked the door shut with his foot and they fell onto their bed still wrapped in each others arms.

An hour later, Emma was lying in bed feeling quite satisfied as Mark fished out a twenty pound note from his wallet and chucked it onto the bed in a childish huff before he left their room to sort out the kids who had been woken up by Mark's eagerness. He was back in their room and climbing back into bed half an hour later, still rather annoyed at his lost bet.

"I knew you'd loose" Emma said smugly. Mark looked at her darkly chewing on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. She smiled sweetly at him and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. Mark put his arm around her and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll win that bet one day you know" Mark told her.

"Not fucking likely" Emma smirked and she couldn't hold in the giggles any longer. "The amount of times I told you that you were being too loud. I just gave up in the end, make myself some easy money"

"You best watch yourself otherwise you won't be able to walk tomorrow" Mark told her as he made himself comfortable, nuzzling his nose into Emma's hair as he did so.

"I'd like to see that" Emma challenged slyly.

"Maybe when we don't have the kids in the house. They'd be traumatised" Mark was getting sleepy now and Emma could tell.

"Maybe. Night" She gave Mark a kiss on the chest as he couldn't reach his lips.

"Night" Mark mumbled back. Soon they were both fast asleep in each others arms.

…

"Alright Markie!" Robbie called as his friend approached.

"Great thanks Rob! You?" Mark asked as he pulled Robbie into a tight hug.

"Brilliant!" Robbie hugged Mark back and planted a kiss on his forehead when he released him.

"What are you so cheery about then?" Mark grinned.

"I'm happy to see you. Ain't seen you in ages" Robbie smirked at him.

"Aww thanks mate" Mark said in a teary voice.

"Yeah yeah, less of the mockery thank you" Mark giggled when Robbie said this "Anyway, what do you want to do then?" Robbie asked.

"Dunno, Football?" Mark had a glint in his eye that Robbie knew only too well.

"You are not going to beat me this time Owen, I have been practising" Robbie said smugly.

"Yeah, you need a lot of it" Mark joked.

"Right, you're for it now!" Robbie lunged out to try and grab Mark but he ran just in time. Robbie chased Mark through his house and out to the garden where he managed to rugby tackle him to the ground.

"Oof! Steady Rob I'm smaller than you remember!" Mark squealed from under him. Robbie didn't say anything but instead attacked Mark's ribs with his fingers which cause Mark to squirm and laugh uncontrollably.

"Rob! Stop…Stop it…I'm dying…Stop I can't take it!" Mark squeaked between laughs as he tried to shuffle away from Robbie but he was pinned to the spot.

"Take it back then!" Robbie paused his attack for a moment.

"Never!" Mark shouted. Robbie tried a new tactic and moved to tickle Mark's neck instead which he knew he hated. Robbie got the exact response he wanted. "No no no not the neck! Not the neck! Alright you win!"

Robbie retreated with a smug look on his face and went to get Mark's football. Mark stood up and dusted himself off and saw his kids and Emma were laughing their heads off.

"Well you could have helped guys" Mark said exasperatedly. Before they could answer, Robbie was back with the ball.

"Come on then Marky. Show me what you got" Robbie threw the ball in Mark's direction and he began to dribble it away from Robbie who was hot on his heels.

Robbie tried to tackle but Mark dodged it and sprinted for the far end of the garden. Robbie yelled his name in irritation which made Mark laugh loudly as he scored, leaping for joy like a five year old when he did.

"Oh come on Rob! I thought you were practicing" Mark giggled.

He got an evil glare from Robbie who picked up the ball and dropped it in front of his feet. Mark edged forward but Robbie was one step ahead of him and kicked it right slightly before quickly changing direction and tearing past Mark's left side. Mark began to chase him and knew that the only way he could win was to tackle him, he slid on the ground and clashed into Robbie's legs sending him crashing to the floor. It was only when he landed that Mark realised he'd lost concentration and came on a lot stronger on Robbie than he normally would. He quickly got up and checked that Robbie was alright.

"Rob, are you ok?" Mark asked worriedly as he leant over him.

"Yeah" Robbie wheezed "Bit rough Marky"

"I'm really sorry Robbie" Mark stretched out a hand and helped Robbie back to his feet, putting an arm around the little man's shoulders, Robbie leant on Mark slightly for support.

"Just let me catch my breath for a second" Robbie told Mark, still a little shaken up by the experience. "Have you been working out or something because you've never tackled me that violently before"

"I guess I don't know my own strength" Mark said awkwardly "I really am so sorry Rob, I didn't mean to come on that strong"

"It's alright Mark" Robbie said dismissively "Just a bit of a shock that's all"

"That doesn't make me feel better" Mark looked down at his feet, still upset with himself.

"Yeah didn't think it would but it's the truth" Robbie looked at Mark and saw that he wasn't looking at him anymore. Robbie's face softened slightly and he pulled Mark into a hug. "Don't beat yourself up Marky, it was an accident and I hardly broke my neck did I?"

Mark didn't say anything but instead hugged Robbie tightly trying to show how sorry he was. This is what he had to deal with, he often lost focus every now and again but luckily it wasn't fatal. Things just like this would happen. He would break something just by holding it too tightly or he would throw someone something and it would end up hitting them really hard. Mark had lost count the amount of times he'd hugged Gary or Howard or Jason or Robbie too strongly and nearly suffocated them, he would even hurt them when they played 'pile-on'. Mark always had to be so careful to control himself otherwise people would get hurt. He never wanted it to happen, but it did sometimes and he just couldn't help it. Mark hated himself when this happened and all he could do was say sorry. He couldn't even explain why it happened, that's what killed him the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is the Greatest Weapon

Chapter 2

**2:00am. **

_He's awake, _Mark thought to himself. He could feel him stirring, hungry and unstoppable. Mark kept his eyes closed and battled to stay in control, digging his sharpening fingernails into the mattress as he began panting to keep the beast inside. Pressure began to build against his chest as the animal clawed at it's cage desperate to escape, sweat built up over Mark's face and neck as he found that he too began to crave what the beast wanted. It made him sick to even admit it, but he needed it too. The only thing that was stopping Mark from allowing himself to be taken over was the fact that Emma was only a couple of inches away from him, he had never changed near Emma and he was scared that she would get hurt.

After a long while of fighting, Mark thought that he had got the better of it, but soon he felt as if his throat was being crushed from the inside out. He arched his back slightly made an awful choking sound.

This was enough to wake Emma.

"Mark!? Mark are you okay?" Panic was evident in her voice. Mark flew to sit bolt upright, still rasping for breath but found none. The beast got control; Mark felt it take him over, his vision becoming red and seeking only one thing. Letting out a long growling breath, Mark was not Mark anymore.

"Mark?" Emma put her hand on her husband's back and gently moved it up and down, confused and worried at his outburst.

Drool collected in his mouth and slowly dribbled from his lips, her smell filling his nostrils making his stomach gurgle in anticipation. He slowly began to turn around and face her.

"_**NO! You remember our deal!" **_

He did remember, but he was so desperate. He knew that he shouldn't have done what he just did, that Mark would have let him take over of his own free will, yet he forced his was through regardless. He began to think that that was the reason why they had exiled him in the first place. His greed and anger were his downfalls.

"I need to go get a drink" He told Mark's wife and slipped out from the bed, and quickly left the room. His voice was deeper and huskier than Mark's, it could never be the same.

"_I'm sorry Mark" _

"_**Yeah you fucking should be! We had a deal remember, you get control fair enough but you ask first, you don't just rip me to shreds to get it!"**_

"_I know, I know. I just couldn't control myself. I know our arrangement and I intend to stick by it, but right now you know what I need" _

"_**Yeah, yeah. Make it quick" **_

He didn't need telling twice. Scanning for the closest victim, he ran, attacked and then ran back again. It was all over in a matter of minutes. He felt replenished and refreshed and he knew Mark did too.

"_**I can't help it that I can go without for a couple of day but you can't"**_

"_You love the extras and you know it!" _

"_**Oh whatever" **_

He smiled to himself and let Mark return to full control again, pleased that he wasn't too angry with him.

"_**Not angry!? Not fucking angry!? You're lucky that I didn't squeeze the life out of you there and then!" **_

Mark was brought out of the argument by the sound of Emma calling his name.

"Mark? Is everything okay?" She asked still worried.

"Yeah its fine love don't worry" He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Let's go to bed yeah?"

***The next morning***

Mark was Mark again and he was much more relaxed after the events of the night before. He knew that it would be hard at times and the scars that 'he' had left behind were beginning to ache now. He'd apologized none stop since he got out of bed and Mark was kinda sick of hearing it.

"_So you would just prefer it if I didn't say sorry?" _

"_**I would prefer it if you didn't do that ever again! Now go to sleep or something" **_

That shut him up. Mark had to admit that there were times when he could be quite a joy to talk to, but at the moment he was seriously pissed at him. Mark didn't know weather an outburst like that would ever happen again, especially near one of his family members, but he was definitely going to have to be a lot more careful. This was one of the reasons why he hated what had happened to him. It was dangerous.

"Hay ho Marko!" Robbie greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Rob" Mark smiled at him. Robbie was staying at his house for a while and he was already beginning to brighten up his days.

"What's for breakfast than?" Robbie asked as he sat down at the breakfast bar.

"_You" _

"_**Oi! Pack it in!" **_

"How about bacon and eggs?" Mark asked as he set the plate down in front of Robbie whose eyes immediately lit up at the sight of the food.

"I should stay more often!" Robbie grinned as he began eat. "Kids gone to school?"

"Yeah, Emma's taken them and she's stopping off at her mums on the way back so she will be a while" Mark sat down next to Robbie with a fresh cup of tea between his hands.

"What're we going to do then?" Robbie asked still eating.

"_Manhunt" _

"_**Stop it!" **_

"Umm" Mark thought for a moment "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. How about we-"

"_Great, this is going to be fun" _

"Shut the fuck up will you!" Mark shouted, but he quickly realized he had said it out loud and saw that Robbie was looking at him with a mixture of shock and hurt in his face. "No Rob, I didn't mean you" Mark pleaded with Robbie to believe him. He didn't.

"You could have just said you didn't want to Mark" Robbie mumbled, stood from the stool and walked out of the kitchen.

"_**Now look what you've fucking done you prick!" **_

Mark lashed out at him, causing him to stumble and he instantly knew that he'd done wrong. Instead of trying to apologize, he simply went to sleep instead. Burying his head in his hands, Mark let out a long and deep sigh. He hated having to keep this from everyone, if only they knew then they would understand so much more, they wouldn't have to feel so hurt every time Mark accidently lashed out or came on to strong for them. He wanted his normal life back, but he couldn't have it. He never wanted to upset anyone when this happened to him so he kept it to himself, it was only after 'he' told him that it was the law to keep this to ones self that made him _stay_ quiet. He was going to tell Robbie at one stage, and now after three years, now he was considering telling someone again.

…

Mark had stayed in the living room for about an hour after the incident with Robbie and he still hadn't come down from upstairs. He was beginning to get worried about him so he decided to be the one to talk first. Making his way to Robbie's room, he edged the door open and stood awkwardly in the doorway. Robbie didn't even take a glance in his direction; he just continued to look at his laptop that was resting on his lap.

"Robbie please, I'm sorry" Mark practically begged for any form of reply but received none. He thought for a moment, thought of the best way he could think of to let Robbie know how sorry he was and how he didn't mean what he said. Then he thought of an idea. He would tell him the truth, but not the whole truth.

"Look Rob, I know that you're pissed at me and you have every right to be, but I just want you to know that I didn't mean to upset you like I did." Mark took a deep breath "I think I know that you have noticed that I haven't really been the same for the past three years and your right, I haven't. I don't know how to explain it to you but I'm just a bit different and sometimes I lash out without meaning to. It kills me when it happens but I just can't control it. It doesn't mean I love you any less, it just means that I say or do stuff that I normally wouldn't do. We are all going out for a meal this evening, come along if you can stand the sight of me for more than a couple of hours"

With that, Mark turned and left Robbie alone in his room.

…

"Daddy!" Elwood ran into the house and straight towards Mark who swept him up and spun his around before resting him on his hip.

"Hay my little man, how was school?" He asked.

"Good" Elwood answered as Emma came in with Willow in her arms.

"And how's my little princess doing then?" Mark nuzzled his nose against Willow's causing her to shriek with delight, he giggled at her reaction before pulling Emma into a one-armed hug.

"Did you tell Robbie about dinner tonight?" She asked before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, though I don't think he'll want to go" Mark told her sadly, setting Elwood down.

"Why not?" Emma asked confused.

"We had a falling out earlier" Mark mumbled.

"Well I'm sure you two can sort it out, you always do" Emma, always so optimistic, tried to reassure him.

"It was all me though, Robbie didn't so anything wrong" Mark hated to admit his faults to Emma, all he ever wanted her to see in him was his good side, not the bad things he did.

"Well I'm guessing you've apologized haven't you?" Mark nodded "Well, what more can you do? He'll come round in his own time but for now Willow needs a nap" Emma gave Willow to Mark who smiled warmly at her tired face before taking her off to bed.

The one time Mark knew that he could just be himself and pretend like nothing had ever happened was when he was with his children. Knowing that he wouldn't change when he was around them really put his mind at rest. He could just enjoy being their daddy.

…

After entertaining young Elwood for a couple of hours, it was time for them to get ready for their meal. Mark decided that he would go in smart-casual clothes as it was quite a posh restaurant. He had the shirt, trousers, shoes and waistcoat sorted but was struggling to decide if he should wear a tie or not.

"_You don't need a tie" _

"_**How would you know?" **_

"_Fine don't listen to me then" _

"If your thinking about putting a tie on don't bother because you don't need one" Robbie's voice sounded from the doorway. He was dressed and ready to go causing Mark to smile at him.

"You're coming?" Mark questioned.

"Yeah" Robbie walked into Mark's room and brought him into a hug "I don't get why you're different, but I know you're still you on the inside" Hugging him tighter was Mark's only response, he wanted to tell him but he just couldn't.

"You sure I don't need a tie?" Mark smirked after he let go.

"Yes!" Robbie rolled his eyes laughing. All was forgotten.

"_Told you" _

"_**Oh be quiet you" **_

…

The meal was brilliant. All of them were happy together, laughing about tours and past memories when they were younger, not to mention a hell of a lot of banter between the men. Mark got the impression that 'he' was having a good time too, which was slightly weird but slightly funny at the same time. Near the end of the meal, the women decided to get some fresh air and have a chat together, leaving the rest of them on their own.

"You know, this was a brilliant idea Howard" Jason said after a while.

"Aww thanks mate" Howard leant over a hugged him, causing the others to cheer in joy.

"Waaay, steady on Howard!" Robbie mocked. Howard smirked at him before pecking Jason on the cheek harmlessly.

"At least someone is appreciative" Howard said in mock annoyance.

"I think Rob is just jealous!" Gary told them all.

"I have Markie! So there" Robbie put on a child like voice and folded his arms in triumph.

"Hay paws off you!" Gary put an arm around Mark's shoulders protectively causing him to giggle.

"Don't worry guys, there is plenty of me to go around" Mark grinned.

"There's barely anything at your height!" Jason mumbled, purposely loud enough for them all to hear which made them all giggle. (Excluding Mark who just glared at him instead)

Moments later, the girls arrived back to the table, except Emma was missing. Frowning and searching the restaurant behind them, Mark couldn't spot her.

"Where's Emma?" Mark asked as Dawn and Ayda sat down. They looked around with confusion in their faces.

"She was here a moment ago" Ayda said.

Mark focused on the thought of Emma and he soon tuned into her. She was in an alley; not far from here, she looked scared, really scared. That's when he saw a man. Snapping his head up in shock, Mark jumped from the table and rushed out of the restaurant into the cold streets. Latching onto Emma, he could see that she was pushed up against a brick wall by her arms with some drunk pervert kissing her neck and pressing his hips into hers.

"_Let's kick some ass!" _

He didn't need telling twice, as the anger boiled within him, Mark began to feel himself change while he sprinted for the alley way. He was there in a split second. Emma's terrified cries rang through his ears which only made him even angrier.

Throwing his full force at the man, Mark jumped onto his back sending them flying a good twenty yards through the air before landing in a heap. The man screamed out in pain after Mark heard the unmistakable snap of a bone breaking, but he didn't care. He'd lost it now, lost all control. He was so angry. Next to come was blood, so much blood exploding everywhere to splatter over the walls of the alley and across the concrete ground. Tossing the man's body to the ground, Mark stood to see his white shirt sleeves and collar painted red, along with dark stains over his grey waistcoat.

"Mark?" Emma whispered in horror at the sight in front of her. Tensing at the tone in her voice, he risked a quick glance in her direction before remembering that that wasn't such a good idea. However, she'd seen it. Backing off slowly, eyes wide and hands shaking, Emma turned and ran back to the others before anything more could be said.

"_Look's like this will be a hard one to explain" _

"_**I'm going to have to tell her the truth now. And it's about time too" **_

"_You know how dangerous that is?" _

"_**Yes I am fully aware of that, but what choice do I have?" **_

"_Fair enough. Let's get him sorted first before you do anything else" _

…

Emma stood in the kitchen unmoving, replaying what had happened over and over in her head. Mark really did it. He killed that man; the blood was everywhere, all over his clothes and face. She tried to get it in her head that he was protecting her but she was struggling to. The murder wasn't the only thing that had chilled her to the core. It was the fact that Mark's eyes had shone a bright deep red.

Hearing the sound of the front door, Emma backed into the kitchen worktop waiting for him to enter. He was clean now, like nothing had happened, but it had, she saw it. Neither one of them spoke for a good five minutes; they just stared at each other, filling the space between them with unspoken questions and explanations.

"Emma" Mark broke the silence "I think it's time you knew the truth"


	3. Chapter 3

Love is the Greatest Weapon

Chapter 3

"Well, I'm waiting" Emma pressed for him to continue but he seemed very held back and insecure about what he was going to say. Emma didn't know if that was a good thing or a terribly bad thing, yet she waited regardless.

"Look, I know how back then must have looked-" Mark began but was interrupted by Emma.

"Well it was pretty fucking clear to me Mark! What the hell was that!? Are you high on fucking drugs or something because in case you had no idea what in gods name you were doing, you just murdered someone in an alleyway without so much as a glimmer of hesitation about you!" Tears were beginning to stream down her face; they were of pure fear of the man stood in front of her right now.

"I am fully aware of what I did" Mark stated calmly.

"You just killed someone and you stand there like nothing has even happened, you don't even regret what you've done? His blood was all over your face and clothes Mark, how the hell can you stand there and not be affected by that!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Emma screamed.

Mark held his hands up to try and calm her. "Emma, keep your voice down, you'll wake the kids, in fact I'd better go check on them" Mark turned to leave the kitchen but was stopped by Emma's unexpected and hurtful words.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near them! You don't touch them ever again or I swear to god I'll kill you myself!"

"What the fuck do you think I am!?" Mark hollered causing her to flinch. "You have no idea what I'm going through so you're in no position to judge me or anything I do! Just you try and stop me" His last sentence was quiet and menacing. Emma didn't move.

Turning away from her, Mark marched up the stairs to check on his sleeping children, oblivious to the argument occurring so close to them. They were so peaceful and Mark couldn't help but smile warmly at them, despite the fact that his anger was beginning to boil inside him.

"_You have to control your anger Mark! I know you don't want to hurt her but if you loose control like you do when you get like this them she will get hurt" _

"_**I trust you to stop me if it ever comes to that" **_

"_I thought you didn't trust me"_

"_**I lied" **_

Mark felt a squeeze on his shoulder as he walked down the stairs. He thought about what it could mean. Reassurance, gratitude, friendship, support, trust, loyalty, love? All the things that he associates with Robbie, Gary, Howard, Jason and Emma are now projecting themselves from someone he should despise, fear and fight against. Was it wrong that he was beginning to feel a bond beginning to form between them? To Mark it felt right. He felt more secure and somewhat stronger with him around.

Mark re-entered the kitchen and found Emma in the exact same spot as he'd left her, although he sensed something had changed. "The kids are fine" he said in a low voice.

"Still alive then?" Emma said sarcastically. It hurt more than Mark thought.

"This has been going on for ten years Emma. If I'd wanted to hurt them or you then I would have done it by now" He hissed.

"Ten years! Ten years you have been doing this and we've had… and the kids… and we… oh my god!" Emma covered her face in her hands and took several deep breaths before looking up again.

"You enjoyed every second of it at the time, why should it be any different now?" Mark asked confusion etching across his face.

"Because now I know that I have been having sex with a man who murders people for a fucking hobby!" Emma spat bitterly.

"If you would shut the fuck up and just let me explain what is happening rather than you jumping to ridiculous conclusions every ten seconds, then you might begin to fully understand what it is that I'm going through every day for the past ten years!" Mark yelled, his face becoming hot and red, sending shivers down Emma spine.

Instead of speaking, Emma just nodded her head and let Mark talk, and as he did he edged closer and closer to her.

"Ten years ago, I was on my way back to the car after doing some recording with the guys, I was attacked and I've never been the same since. What I became after that moment is hard to explain with words so I think its better of I just show you instead" Mark was now only inches away from Emma, so close that he could feel her sharp and uneven breaths on his cheek and neck.

She shifted slightly to face him and for a moment, Mark though that she was going to trust him to show her the truth. He was wrong. The unmistakable sound of metal gliding and clicking together rang out through the space between them as a sharp and tight force wrapped around his right wrist. Looking down, Mark saw that he was handcuffed to the metal bar that went round the edge of the breakfast bar.

Breathing out a laugh Mark smirked and said "Why do you have handcuffs in the kitchen Em?"

Not answering his question, Emma picked up her mobile and looked Mark in the eye. "You are going to wait here while I call the police"

Mark's face fell and tried his upmost to stay calm. "I haven't even explained anything to you yet!" He argued "Can't you just wait and let me show you?"

"No, I'm not being in the same room as you for any longer than I have to" She sneered and began to dial. Without thinking, Mark lifted his free hand and grasped the top half of Emma's phone while she held the bottom.

Applying pressure, Mark watched Emma's eyes widen and mouth hang open as her phone began to crumple in his hand. Plastic cracked and shards of metal fell from between his fingers as his knuckled began to turn white, finally pulling his hand away sharply, Mark let the remnants of Emma's phone trickle to the floor leaving her staring at the phone that was now on half of what it used to be. Stunned, she let it slip from her hand and clatter to the ground. Stumbling back slightly, Emma stared wide-eyed at Mark, begging for explanation.

"Will you let me show you now?" He asked. Emma nodded quickly, still saying nothing.

Mark looked to the floor and took a long breath and closed his eyes. Normally when he did this it would take milliseconds, but right now he decided to slow it down so that Emma could see what was happening. Feeling the blood rush through him, Mark's muscled began to get broader and stronger. His heart began to beat faster and his senses broadened. He felt powerful and dangerous, but still himself.

Across the room, Emma watched as Mark's features began to change before her eyes. His shoulders became broader and the muscled in his arms filled out, the shirt he was wearing was now tight against his chest. Strand by strand his mouse brown hair turned jet black and nearly all the color drained from his face leaving him white as a sheet. The last thing that Mark revealed to her was the one that scared her the most. Opening his eyes to look at her, they glowed red like they did in that alley way.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into foreign eyes, evil and menacing. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she found that her fingers were trembling. Was she scared of Mark, or was she scared of _being_ scared of Mark?

"Wh…What. Are. Y-You?" Emma stammered.

Mark let his weapons slowly grow inside him, it hurt slightly, he was used to it being so fast. Opening his mouth he revealed his instruments that helped him live each day, two and a half inches long and sharper than razors. His fangs.

Emma could see them. Bright white and unnaturally long. She didn't know what it was, but something in her was encouraging her to get closer rather then further away. Ignoring every instinct in her body, she cautiously moved closer to Mark her eyes flicking from his eyes to his fangs. She was now stood in front of him, so close to so much danger and she strangely felt safe. She could feel his hot breath on her face as she lifted her hand to his mouth but before she could do anything, he snapped it shut.

"I-I just wanted t-to touch th-them" Emma was still stammering and she didn't know why. Mark shook his head and her face creased into confusion. "Why?"

"Scared you'll hurt yourself" Mark mumbled.

"I'll be careful, I promise" Emma willed him to open his mouth again and he did, though somewhat reluctantly. "Where have they gone" The fangs weren't there anymore but before she could say anything else they shot out like bullets from Mark's gums causing her to gasp slightly in shock.

Bringing her hand up to Mark's mouth again, she ran her index fingertip over his right fang, it was smooth and soft which she didn't expect and as she got closer to the tip she felt it get thinner and sharper like a knife. Gripping it between her finger and thumb, she tried to move it back and forth as if it was loose but it stayed firm and real. When she did this, it caused Mark to let out a laugh making Emma feel slightly silly.

Pulling her hand away, Mark let his fangs disappear again and just stared at her for a while, holding her hand and idly playing with her fingers.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"No" Emma told him, she seemed apprehensive about saying it, almost like she was shock that she couldn't be.

"I'm still me" Mark led Emma's hand towards him and placed it on his chest, right over his heart, her eyebrows rose in shock when she felt it beat. Mark let his hand fall away and was pleased when she kept her own in the same place.

Ever so slowly, Emma moved her hand up his chest, over his neck and to his cheek. Her fingers followed the line of his eyebrow and then went over his eyes. As he closed them, the bright red shining light from his eyes dimly shone through his eyelids. Sliding her fingers down his nose and over his jaw bone, that was now squarer than she remembered, they finally rested on his lips. Mark kissed her fingers lightly when he felt them, turning his head and leaning into their touch.

Emma leant in closer and touched her lips against Marks and feeing him relax so much made Emma realize just how tense he had been. She kept her hand on his cheek and felt his free hand curve around her waist as the gentle kiss became more passionate. When they pulled away, Mark had turned back into his normal self again, his brown hair flopping over his forehead and beautiful blue eyes glistening.

"You've changed" Emma stated.

"I'm calm" Mark replied casually.

"So" Emma started "I married a vampire!" She said in a mock dramatic voice.

"Yeah you did" Mark smirked.

"Is that everything I need to know?" Emma asked curiously.

"No there's one more thing" Mark told her. "I have another vampire sort of living in me" Emma recoiled slightly in shock and beckoned him for answers to her obvious questions.

"It's difficult to explain. When I was turned he got inside me head because that was when I was at my most vulnerable. He needs me to survive otherwise he'll be executed. I talk to him through my head and sometimes the conversations we have are actually quite funny. He's not all bad don't worry; we've agreed that I have most of the control but when he wants to eat he asks me to let him take over. He's broken that rule once before, last night in fact. The only difference between me and him is that he is vampire constantly while I can disguise myself and go without feeding properly for a while, he can't. He's not dangerous as such but he can loose himself at times but when that happens I'm the only person he hurts otherwise I'll execute him myself" His name is Zane by the way"

Emma stood frozen to the spot; taking in the information she had just been given. She should be scared out of her wits right now, but she wasn't.

"So you have another person living inside your head" She repeated simply.

"Basically yeah" Mark agreed, dreading what she was going to say next.

"Why would he be executed if he didn't have you to hide behind?" It was clear in Emma's voice that she didn't like Zane, but she hadn't seen the thing Mark had. She didn't understand like Mark did, that's why he could sympathize with him, even be friends with him.

"He broke the law. Our law" Mark told her.

"What did he do?" She pushed further for more information.

"_Do you have to tell her Mark?" _

"_**Well do you want me to tell her you don't want her to know?" **_

"_I have a feeling that will make her dislike me even more" _

"Your talking to him aren't you?" Emma eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah" Mark said slowly.

"_Wow, she's good" _

"_**Yeah, she is isn't she?" **_

"_Oh shut it lover boy" _

"Well tell me then" Emma was desperate to know now, if this ting was in Mark's head then she wanted to know everything about it in case Mark got hurt.

"He-" Mark stopped, should he tell her? If he did then there was a huge chance that she would never let Mark set foot in their house again. He carried this threat with him everywhere, but he was just misunderstood my most people and by all vampires that knew him. Was Mark really the only one who knew the entire story?

"He went against our government. Questioned their authority and tried to rebel against them" He lied. He had too, the truth was too dangerous, but why did it pain him so much?

"That must be a bad thing to do then" Emma thought allowed.

"Believe me, it is" Mark had convinced her, but at who's expense?

"_Thank you Mark"_

"_**I could hardly tell her the truth could I?" **_

"_I understand, don't worry" _

"_**Thanks" **_

"So, what happens now?" Mark asked, nervous of the answer.

"We carry on with our lives as normal" Emma said as if it was obvious.

"So, you not bothered by all of this? You still want to be married to me and have children with me?" Mark had to admit he was shocked.

"I was bothered about it at first" Mark tensed "But now I can see that you're still the same person. You're still the man I married and the one I had kids with, still the one I turn to for safety and comfort, still the one I love more than any man in the world. I loved you then and I still love you now, you've just got sharper teeth that's all" She giggled at the last bit and so did Mark.

Never feeling more relieved, Mark wrapped his arms around Emma and swung her around, the biggest smile covering his face. Burying his face in her shoulder, he set her back down on her feet and held her for a while.

"So you'll be alright with me biting people every so often?" Mark mumbled into her color bone.

"You have to do it to survive don't you, it's hardly your fault. At least I'll know where you are when you disappear in the middle of the night" Emma told him as she stroked his soft hair.

"You're not worried about anything?" Mark questioned still hugging her.

"Well yeah. I'm worried that you'll lash out at either me or the kids if you get angry" Emma mumbled sadly causing Mark to pull away.

"I swear to you Emma that will never happen. When I'm around you and the kids I know that I can't loose control because I love you all too much. Plus Zane will stop me doing anything in the unlikely event that happens" Mark was praying that she will believe him.

"He'd do that for you?" Emma asked stunned.

"Yeah" Mark told her certainly.

"Wow, maybe he isn't all bad after all" Emma muttered her thought allowed again. "How do you know you won't loose control though Mark?" She asked again.

"Are you scared of me Emma?" Mark asked worriedly.

"No"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"Do you think I want to hurt you or the kids?"

"No"

"Right every time" Mark smiled. Emma smiled back like everything was normal, but it wasn't was it? "Are you going to be able to cope with all of this?"

"Definitely, if I have you by my side" Emma wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and knocked her nose against his.

"Always" Mark whispered. "Emma" Mark wined like a toddler asking for something cheeky.

"Yes" Emma matched his tone, guessing what he was going to ask.

"If everything is back to normal, can we do what we usually do after moments like this?" Mark bit his bottom lip trying to stop himself grinning like a madman.

"I don't see why not" As soon as she finished her sentence, Mark picked her up and ran to the bedroom in quite literally a split second. "MARK! How the hell did you get us up hear that fast!?"

"I'm a vampire remember, I have special powers" Mark told her as he placed her on their bed.

"Do you have special powers in other places?" Emma raised her eyebrow, a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"Well, only one way to find out" Mark smirked before kissing her hard on the lips and slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Crawling up the bed until he was over Emma, Mark slid one hand under her t-shirt while the other pulled the duvet over their bodies.

…

An hour later, Emma was resting her head on Mark's bare chest with him drawing patterns on the bottom of her back and waist with his fingertips. Never before had Mark felt better about whom he was than now. He'd always considered himself a monster or a freak but now, after an intimate time with Emma knowing the truth about what he was, he felt proud of what he was, he felt wanted and accepted by the people he cared most about. Maybe, now that he had the confidence, he could tell the others the truth as well. Just as he was about to join Emma in a peaceful sleep, he sensed a sinister presence circling his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Slowly edging his was out of the bed, Mark pulled on his boxers and trousers before making sure he hadn't woken Emma. Still sleeping soundly, Mark let her be and made his was cautiously to his window. At full alert, Mark felt himself change and he knew that his eyes were glowing brighter than usual; his fangs were at the ready

"_**What the hell is that!?"**_

"_It's one of the head Vampires, from the main government clan, and by what I'm sensing he's not very happy at all" _

"_**Well I don't give two fucking shits if he's got a chipped fang, he needs to get his arse away from my house and fast!" **_

"_He won't leave until you go out there Mark, he's calling to you" _

"_**What if I won't go out there?" **_

"_Then he'll come in himself. Forget about the 'Vampires cannot enter a dwelling without an invitation' rule, he's allowed to break that" _

"_**What does he want!?" **_

"**I want to talk to you Mark, that's all" **

This was a new voice Mark hadn't heard before. It sounded old and wise but also menacing and dangerous.

"_**How do I know that's all you want? My family is here so I don't want any shit**__!" _

"**No need to become aggressive Mark, you're young at the moment, naïve, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing"**

Mark didn't answer; instead he quickly made his way downstairs to the back patio doors. He could see someone stood in the middle of his back garden, hidden in the darkness. Cautiously opening the doors and stepping into the cold, the wind hitting against his bare chest and feet, his now black hair dancing with the breeze, he made his way over to the figure without taking his eyes off him.

"_**Keep a look out for anyone going into my house you hear me?" **_

"_You got it Mark" _

Stopping a few feet in front of the stranger, Mark looked him up and down, assessing him. He was taller than Mark and older although he didn't really look it. He could see that his eyes didn't glow bright red like his own, they were all black with the moonlight reflecting from their shiny surface.

"_**Why are his eyes like that?" **_

"_He's like me, vampire constantly, that's how our eyes look but you're different so you have something that makes you show up from everyone else" _

"_**I don't know if that's good or bad" **_

"How's the vampire life serving you Mark?" The figure spoke for the first time, his voice deep and authoritative.

"It has its flaws, but then again it also has its good points as well" He told him.

"Like protecting your family?" The man asked.

"Yes" Mark answered simply, still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Are you aware of the law Mark?" The man began to move slowly towards him to which Mark stepped back closer to his house.

"To an extent yes" Mark said.

"Then you must know the law about keeping our existence a secret, especially from humans, and yet you ignore this and tell one what you are, regardless of the risks your getting them and yourself into" The man spoke as if he was confused, challenging Mark's motives for telling Emma the truth.

"Is that a threat?" Mark sneered angrily, rolling his lips back and baring his fangs in an act of defense.

"Oh there's no doubt that you love this woman and the children you've made with her, and I don't intend on putting them in any danger, after all you were already married to the human when you were changed so the circumstances were slightly different I suppose. I just want to warn you about what might happen now that you've let the secret out. There are slayers out there Mark, ones that will stop at nothing to get to us and if that means aiming for their loved ones, human or not, then they will do it" He spoke firmly and confidently, Mark could tell that he was a leader.

"_**Do I trust him?" **_

"_Well he's part of the government; they only ever speak the truth. He is very high up in the clan, his name is Damien, he is strongest with his mind, he can sense thing that normal vampires wouldn't and…. Oh shit" _

"_**What!?" **_

"_Stop talking to me!" _

"_**What why!? Zane, answer me!" **_

All of a sudden, Mark was flying through the air and landing with a crash on the concrete ground. Dazed and vision swimming, Mark tired to get up and regain composure but was stopped when a big weight pinned him down roughly. Focusing slightly, Mark saw Damien looking deep into his eyes, almost looking into his mind. Fining strength, he shoved Damien into the air and kicked his square in the chest, sending him hurtling to the other side of his garden.

Back on his feet and stood straight, Mark saw Damien moving back in his direction. The image of Emma and his kids came into his mind, sleeping in the house behind him that he would do anything to protect. Adrenalin and anger pumping through him, Mark let out a shrill cry from the bottom of his lungs, fangs bared like a lion to keep Damien away.

It worked.

Damien stopped suddenly, eyes wide and body tensed. He looked scared. Mark stopped screaming and instead growled at him, his body blocking the entrance to his house. For a long while, both of them stood and stared at each other, unwavering and silent. Then Damien broke the silence.

"This isn't over Mark. I don't care about that family of yours anymore, but what you have inside your head is something completely different and I will find out what it is!" And with that, he was gone.

Mark let out a long breath and went back inside, firmly locking the back doors behind him.

"_**What the hell was that!?" **_

"_He could sense me, he knew that I was inside your head, he just didn't know who or what I was" _

"_**Don't ever go off on me like that again!" **_

"_Sorry, I told you he was clever. That's his power, his mind" _

"_**Yeah well, we all have our own powers"**_

…

"So what powers do you have?" Emma asked as they lay in bed, completely oblivious to the events of last night.

"Well, every vampire has better strength, speed, senses, endurance and they can sort of hypnotize humans if they keep eye contact for a long time. They sort of become mesmerized and just freeze"

"Really?" Emma interrupted a slight smile on her face. "How come it's not happening now?"

"Well, these are my human eyes aren't they, not my vampire ones" Mark told her.

"Have you ever done it to me?" Emma asked curiously.

"No. Even if I did you wouldn't remember, it causes short term memory loss as well" Mark looked at her suspiciously "I'm not going to do it before you ask" Her face dropped slightly which made him smirk.

"What else is there?" Nudging him in the side, Emma egged him on for more information.

"We have different calls so that we can attract other vampires if we need them and the last one that all of us can do is to wake up instantly if we sense something threatening" He finished.

"Can you use all of them when you look normal?"

"Yeah, I don't have to change to be able to use those powers" Mark looked at Emma who was smiling warmly at him.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just so weird, learning about everything" She said shyly.

"Well that's only the main ones; every vampire has an extra one that is individual to them" Mark explained.

"What's yours?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Mine is that I can tap into any human mind to find out where they are, seeing and hearing what they do. I used it on you to find out where you were that night at the meal. Zane can control all the elements." Mark said casually.

"You know, that night I did feel something weird in my head, it didn't hurt but I felt something" Emma looked confused as she spoke.

"That was me finding out where you were. Whenever you feel that you can talk to me even when I'm not there" Mark told her.

"Do you have to change to use that one?" Emma asked.

"No" Mark said simply.

"Can we try it?" Emma sat up suddenly, looking like an excited school girl.

"Do we have to?" Mark moaned.

"Oh come on! This is all new to me remember, anyway it could be good practice for if I ever get into trouble" Emma said, knowing that it would work.

"Fine, I'll go downstairs" Mark got out of bed and shot down to the living room. He tapped into Emma's mind, finding that she was still sat on the bed and waited for her to say something.

"**Do I say something now?" **

"_**Yes" **_

"**Oh my god this is weird!" **

"_**You're doing fine, start moving and I'll tell you what you're facing" **_

"**Alright, where am I now?" **

"_**You're in that bathroom looking at the shower; the bath tap is on slightly could you turn it off?" **_

"**That is so cool! How did you know the tap was on, I wasn't looking at it" **

"_**I could hear it" **_

"**What should I do now?"**

"_**Go and check on the kids, I think they're about to wake up" **_

"**Yep, they're awake" **

"_**Told you" **_

"**Alright smart arse you can get out of my head now" **

Mark smiled to himself as he let go. He had to admit, telling Emma was the best thing he could have done. His conscience was a lot clearer and it would keep her safe if she knew what to do if she got into danger.

"_You do know that she is probably in more danger now that she knows" _

"_**I doubt any slayers will come poking their noses around" **_

"_You'd be surprised Mark. Just be careful, and don't forget to tell Emma that as well"_

"_**What do you care anyway?" **_

"_You'd be surprised about that too" _

Mark couldn't contain his shock. He wouldn't think that Zane would really care about him and his family, but he was beginning to see that he really did.

…

Mark was at Gary's house with the guys. So far, he hadn't slipped up and lost focus with his strength like he did sometimes and he loved it. They'd had the best time together and were now settling into a takeout.

"A wise decision Gaz, we all know you can't cook" Howard joked.

"We neither can you" Gary threw it back.

"I burn meat, you burn beans" Howard said struggling not to laugh.

"Oh alright, point made" Gary gave up.

Gary sat back in the sofa in a strop making everyone laugh at him. Robbie got up and practically jumped on him to give him a hug. Jason was the next to join in and the Howard did. Finally, Mark jumped on the top of the bundle making them all groan and laugh at the same time.

"Ow! Rob, get your elbow out of my face!" Jason wheezed.

"That's my knee!" Mark called.

"Aaahhh, someone it pinching me!" Gary yelled

"Whoever is touching my arse could you please stop it!" Robbie giggled.

"Sorry Rob" Howard said in a muffled voice.

"Okay, someone is dribbling on me!" Jason moaned.

"I'm trying to give Gaz a kiss but I can't reach!" Mark laughed.

"Right, now I'm being touched in an inappropriate place!" Gary screeched before laughing slightly.

"Someone is happy to see me!" Robbie mulled allowed.

"I can't breathe!" Howard bellowed from the middle.

After a lot of yelling and complaints, the five of them managed to untangle themselves from the huddle before retreating back to their original seats.

"Well that was fun!" Mark laughed.

They all sat in Gary's living room, tucking into the pizza while constantly taking the piss out of each other. At one point, Robbie threw a piece of pepperoni at Jason, leading to a mild food fight between them all. It was all going brilliantly, but it could never last.

Opening a new bottle of wine opposite from Mark, Gary was still in conversation with Jason sat next to him that was being listened to by Howard who was sat next to Jason. He and Robbie were having their own conversation on the sofa opposite the others, Robbie's feet resting on the table between the two sofas.

"Who wants some wine?" Gary asked. He tried to pull of the metal case from the bottle top but he hadn't undone it properly and ended up cutting himself from the base of his thumb across to the other side of his hand.

"Ow!" Gary yelled out in pain, watching the blood ooze from the cut.

But he wasn't the only one watching.

Mark didn't notice when Howard left the room to get the first aid kit, or when the glass he was holding fell from his fingers and clattered to the ground, making everyone look at him. All he saw was the blood that slowly ran from Gary's cut. He felt himself begin to change, the smell of fresh blood wafting into his nostrils, triggering a chain reaction that affected Zane as well as himself. He knew he should have taken someone before coming here; he was beginning to get hungry as he drove but instead he ignored it. Now he was paying the price.

Eyes wide, Mark began to fight off every instinct he was being told. He couldn't let this happen, especially not to one of his best friends. He began to shake at the strain, his eyes never moving to look away from Gary's cut. Gripping the fabric of his trousers so tight that he felt it rip, Mark's breathing became deep and ragged, drool escaping from the corner of his mouth. He could feel his fangs tearing through his gums, eager to taste blood other than his own.

Just as he was about to lose the fight, Howard came back into the room and took Gary's hand, covering it with a bandage. With the blood now blocked, Mark slumped back into the sofa in relief, releasing his grip on his torn jeans and calming his breathing down. He closed his eyes and just let himself calm down, the temptation now gone.

"Mark?" He felt Robbie put a hand on his shoulder, his voice etched with concern.

"Yeah?" Mark opened his eyes and spoke quietly.

"You just went really pale mate, are you alright?" Robbie asked.

"I'm fine mate, just didn't like the blood that's all" Mark told him.

"You've never reacted like that before" Robbie said confused.

"It's sort of new" Mark admitted. Robbie seemed to accept this and smiled sympathetically at him before sting next to him and giving him a gentle hug. Unaware that he had become incredibly exhausted by fighting himself, Mark suddenly collapsed against Robbie and closed his eyes.

"Whoa Mark!?" Robbie called in panic.

"It's alright Rob, I'm just tired" Mark mumbled him, eyes still closed. He felt Robbie sigh in relief before moving so that both of them were a bit more comfortable.

"You going to be alright like that?" He asked. Mark nodded slowly in response, snuggling up to Robbie as he felt himself drift away.

"Night Markie" Robbie whispered, kissing his head gently but Mark was already asleep.

Robbie watched with a smile on his face at Mark sleeping, stroking his thick, soft hair as he slumbered. He had no idea what was really resting against him, what kind or monstrous beast was inside his friend that could come out at any moment. He was oblivious to the danger he was in right now, and as he began to fall asleep too, the sleeping animal was slowly beginning to stir.

And it was hungry for blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Robbie could sense something as he slept; it hovering over him, so close him, just staring at him. He wanted to wake up and find out what it was but he was still half asleep, his body wasn't letting him wake up. Deciding to ignore it, Robbie began to drift off again.

…

Mark had woken; he looked up and saw Robbie sleeping, head resting against the arm of the sofa exposing his neck that was pulsing with the flow of his blood. He suddenly remembered how hungry he was, how much he yearned for the taste of sweet blood in his mouth. Carefully getting off the sofa, Mark leant over Robbie, one hand resting on the arm rest next to his head and the other on the back of the sofa, trapping him.

Watching as Robbie began to stir, Mark drew and hand threw his hair to calm him. Once he'd got him settled again, Mark slid his hand over Robbie's check and finally over his neck, thumb rubbing over his throbbing vein. Leaning down closer, Mark kissed Robbie's exposed neck, his sticky sweat on his lips causing his stomach to gurgle hungrily. Losing all control, all sense about who it was he was about to take, Mark's fangs grew from their home and began to press down on Robbie's tender skin.

…

It was the sharp pressure in his neck that woke Robbie. Snapping his eyes open all he saw was the bright red glare of an eye over him. Throwing a fist in its direction, he made contact with something that yelled out and fell away from him. Shooting his hand up to his neck, Robbie thankfully didn't find any blood but his relief was short lived when he saw who it was who'd nearly slit his throat.

"M-Mark!?" Robbie could scarcely believe what he saw. His best friend, lying on the floor in front of him breathing heavily with tears in his eyes.

"Robbie" Mark whimpered, tears flowing down his face. "I'm sorry; I didn't know what I was doing" Mark moved towards Robbie but he shrunk back against the sofa trying to get away from him.

Seeing Robbie react like that only made Mark feel worse, feeling his heart sink beneath his chest he got up and ran out of Gary's house and back to his own within seconds. Robbie's punch had knocked him back into sense, he'd been blinded by hunger that he didn't even realize that he was about to bite his best friend.

Climbing in through his bedroom window, Mark collapsed on the floor beneath it and began to cry. Not long after, Emma came into the room and instantly ran to his side when she saw him.

"Mark? What's the matter?" She asked panic stricken.

"I nearly took Robbie" Mark wailed into his arms, not wanting to look at anyone.

"Oh sweetheart you didn't mean it, you should have taken someone before you got there" Emma told him, guilt and sympathy consuming her.

"I could have killed him!" Mark was attacked by a tidal wave of sobs ricocheting through his body.

"Well didn't Zane try and stop you?" Emma asked, stroking her husband's back as he cried.

"No, he was just as hungry as me" Mark sniffed and rubbed his damp face against his sleeve.

Just as Emma was about to say something, Willow and Elwood entered the room with sad faces at the sight of their father so upset.

"What wrong wiv 'Addy?" Willow asked in a teary voice.

"He's a little upset baby" Emma told her calmly. The children made their way over to Mark and knelt down in front of him.

"Daddy?" Elwood poked Mark's arm causing him to look up with red, puffy eyes. Saying nothing else, he wrapped his small arms around Mark's neck and buried his face in his shoulder. When Mark sat up and put an arm around Elwood, Willow crawled into his lap and hugged at his waist. Slipping his spare arm under Willow, Mark lifted her up and let her rest her head on his other shoulder before squeezing them both tightly, already beginning to calm down.

"Thanks guys" Mark sniffled, giving each of his children a kiss. "How about we go and play Cowboys and Indians? That sound good?"

Elwood and Willow both nodded eagerly with huge smiles on their faces, running out of the room to find their toys.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Mark giggled as he watched them run off. Turning to Emma, he gave her a sad smile and looked down to the floor again, still ashamed of himself.

"Oh Mark, don't beat yourself up about it, please" Emma begged him, she knew that he didn't want her to be scared of him and having an event like this happen must make him feel terrible. Still refusing to look at her, Emma took it upon herself to make him look at her.

Gripping his chin with her hand she tried to move it so that he was looking at her but he wouldn't budge. Realizing what he was doing, she gave him a light slap on the cheek "Don't go all strong on me you show off" She smirked. Trying again, Mark let her move his head this time, a small smile etched on his lips.

"It's just a slip up, learn from it. This is going to happen sometimes and you can't help it but you _can_ try and prevent it from happening so often" Emma leant in and kissed his soft lips "It doesn't change how I feel" She told him after she pulled away.

"Really?" Mark asked in a small voice.

"Yes really, this is just one of the things that we have to deal with. You've copped for the past ten years haven't you?" Emma wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and hugged him tightly, showing that she was still going to be by his side.

"Thanks Em" Mark mumbled into her shoulder.

"Any time" Emma pulled away. "Now go and do whatever it is you do" She pushed at his shoulder, expecting him to move but instead she was the one who slid backwards. "Stop doing that!" Emma wined, watching as Mark laughed loudly.

"Back in a sec" Mark winked before disappearing from in front of her, the curtains next to the window moving back as if a gust of wind had blown them. Just as he'd said, a couple of seconds later Mark was back in front of her, licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Better?" She asked.

"Loads better!" Mark said eagerly, a new lease of life surging through him.

"You've perked up" Emma observed, glad to see that her husband was back to his bubbly, smiley self again.

"Right, I'd better go find the kids" Mark spoke quickly with a smile on his face, giving Emma a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the room to play with his children for the next couple of hours.

…

It was now 7:00pm and the Owens had just finished dinner, the kids running upstairs while the parents were left with the cleaning up.

"This happens every time" Mark observed

"They're only little, as soon as they're old enough we'll get them to help out with the chores. But for now, we just have to put up with it won't we?" Emma told him with a smile.

Mark began to get extremely bored as they did the washing up and his little inner child couldn't resist the temptation any longer. When Emma wasn't looking, he grabbed a big handful of bubbles and blew them at Emma, giggling furiously when they stuck to her hair and clothes and to the tips of her nose and eyelashes. Emma narrowed her eyes at him and picked up some bubbles herself and persisted to chase Mark around the kitchen until they finally landed in a bundle on top of his head. Mark slapped his head down on the top of his head which only caused the bubbles to spread all over his hair and down onto his face and shoulders making Emma laugh ecstatically. Grinning like a madman, Mark grabbed Emma by the waist and tickled her ribs, laughing himself at Emma's squeals until they fell to the floor with Mark still attacking her ribs.

"Mark…Mark stop….stop it….please" Emma screeched between laughs.

Ignoring her, Mark continued to tickle her, moving his fingers to her neck and belly as well as her ribs, attacking all the places he knew would tickle her like crazy.

"Ahhh Mark… it hurts" Emma yelped.

Mark instantly retracted his hands and moved off of Emma to kneel by her side, worry consuming his face as she took heavy breaths and tried to calm down.

"Emma, I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" Mark began to apologize but he was cut short.

"No, no I didn't mean you. I meant it hurt from all the laughing" Emma explained with a smile.

Mark let out a huge sigh of relief and took Emma's hand as to pull her up into a sitting position before bringing her into a tight hug. Their cuddling session was interrupted by a very loud knocking at the front door. Emma furrowed her eyebrow and looked at Mark.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"No" Mark to was confused and couldn't think of anyone who would bang on his front door like that. He made his way to the door and opened in to come face to face with Robbie.

"I want explanations and I want them now!" Robbie shouted. Mark tensed at his tone and didn't like it when he spoke like this, it was rare for him to get angry and speak so harshly to someone, least of all him. Not waiting for an answer, Robbie pushed his way onto Mark's house and shut the door behind him, eyeing Mark expectantly.

"Listen Rob, what happened earlier was…" Mark began but he was cut short yet again.

"What _that_ was, was you putting a fucking knife to my throat. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you on something? Is this whole cute, smiley persona just a sick act of yours? Who the hell are you Mark?" Robbie was shouting in Mark's face and he didn't like it one bit, he wasn't scared; he just hated the fact that it was Robbie saying all these things.

"I can't tell you exactly what happened back there, but you have to understand that I wasn't thinking straight when I was doing it. You're my best friend Rob and I love you and I don't want to do anything to hurt you, ever. So please don't think that I would want to do something like that, to you or anyone" Mark pleaded Robbie to understand even though he knew that something as serious as this would be hard to forget or even move on from.

"How do I know that you mean that?! Shall I go and ask Emma, see what she thinks?" Robbie shouted, marching into the kitchen with Mark close behind. "Well go on then, tell her what you did Mark!"

"Robbie please, my kids are upstairs" Mark tried to calm him down.

"I don't give a shit! Do you know that you're married to a man who likes to slit their throats while they're sleeping? Do you!?" Robbie was shouting at Emma now which was beginning to make Mark angry.

"_Calm down Mark, you know what might happen" _

"_**I know I know, I'm trying" **_

"Robbie, keep Emma out of this she has nothing to do with it" Mark spoke quietly, stepping between his friend and his wife.

"Well she's the one living with you! How much longer till she's the one on your hit list Mark!?" Robbie yelled furiously.

"_Mark, if you lose yourself then I will have to stop you, and that won't be pretty and you know it" _

"_**Well I'm trying to stay calm but it doesn't seem to be working every time he shouts at my fucking wife! And every time he does I can see the vein in his neck pulsing which is becoming hard to ignore" **_

"_No Mark! Will power Mark, you have to fight yourself" _

"_**I've done that once today and I nearly lost that battle no thanks to you! You're meant to help me in those situations but instead you just encourage me! Knowing full well who it was I could have attacked, and then with Robbie you didn't help then either did you!? DID YOU!?" **_

"_I know Mark, but I do still get hungry too and I can't escape my instincts, especially seeing as I'm vampire all the time unlike you" _

"_**Well I can't help it if I find it necessary to rely on you for help in those situations can I?" **_

"Robbie, just calm down this isn't like you" Mark told him.

"Well, a lot of people aren't acting like themselves lately aint they Mark?" Robbie hissed.

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is. What motive could I possibly have to hurt you like that?" Mark questioned.

"Well I don't know Mark, you tell me. You're the one who fucking did it! All those years we spent together, everything we've been through, all that time you didn't even give a shit!" Robbie yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

"Robbie, those times meant everything to me and you know it!" Mark argued back.

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" Robbie screamed.

"Vampire!" Emma cried. Robbie stared at her wide eyed. "Mark's a vampire" Robbie's gaze moved from hers to Marks, his mouth half open in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

"Robbie" Mark said warningly, holding his hands up slightly.

"No, don't talk shit Emma! You've fucking lost it now you weirdo!" Robbie shouted in Emma's direction.

"ROBBIE!" Mark shrieked making Robbie jump. "You do not talk to her like that!" He shouted pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What!? You honestly think that I'm going to believe shit like that!? She's nuts Mark, can't you see that!? I'd keep her away from your kids as well!" Robbie hissed.

Mark felt the anger boil uncontrollably within him. Zane was trying to calm him down, talking to him and telling him to think about what he was doing and Emma was stroking his arm to try and relax him but none of it worked. He was getting angrier at Robbie for what he was saying to Emma and he was about to erupt.

"I swear if you think I am going to believe the rubbish that it coming out of her mouth then you have another thing coming. Freak!" Robbie spat.

"No Mark!" Emma screamed.

"_MARK!" _

He heard Emma and Zane shouting out for him to stop but he lost control of himself and launched at Robbie, grabbing him by the shoulders and falling on top of him, pinning him down, fangs protruding from his gums and sharp nails digging into Robbie's flesh as he growled angrily in his face, eyes glowing.

Robbie was frozen; staring into a stranger's shining red eyes with the dagger like fangs still within his eyesight sending alarm bells ringing out in his mind and heart. He was shaking uncontrollably as Mark stared at him in range, panting and growling, the grip on his shoulders stinging. Robbie had never been so scared in all his life; he was staring into the eyes of his 'best friend' who was about to kill him, but he wasn't his best friend anymore, he was possessed by some monster that was making him do this and that scared Robbie more than anything. Mark had no control over the demon inside him.

"_Mark! Mark listen to me, think about what you are doing, look at who you are threatening! You don't want to hurt him Mark I know you don't! Just stop!" _

"Mark stop, leave him!" Emma bellowed running to the side of the pair than seemed paralyzed in the same position. Their features not even twitching.

"M...M...M-Mark, p...p...please d...don't h...h...hurt m...me" Robbie begged, tears filling in his eyes from fear.

"_Look at him Mark, clear your sight and look at who it is!"_

All Mark could see was red and a dark figure that he could easily take, but all the objections made him stop. Emma was crying, begging for him to stop, Zane was telling him to see who the person was, and the person was begging for him not to hurt him. How could the person know who he was? This only seemed to make Mark more angry, more hesitant and cautious and so he gripped tighter but that only received yells from everyone.

"P...please Mark, p...please p...p...please" Robbie whimpered.

Mark could have sworn he knew that voice from somewhere. He let his vision swirl and fade clear, revealing the face of the person who he had pinned down. Shaking, crying and eyes full of nothing but fear and sadness. Mark studied the face, taking in every detail and he realized who it was.

"_That's it Mark! See who he is, you know that this is wrong!" _

Mark's features began to soften, the corners of his mouth twitching and lips slowly rolling down to leave them open only slightly in shock, his fangs had now gone and his narrowed red eyes were now wide in realisation and had gone back to their natural blue. His head tilted to the side, as if questioning what he saw, not believing it at first but then his arms relaxed and pulled his hands away from the shoulders they were gripping onto to hover over the body, his fingers still slightly open and trembling.

"Robbie!?" Mark breathed in disbelief.

"M...Mark?" Robbie mumbled in fear.

All of a sudden, Mark was flung backwards by something and he smashed into the stairs that sagged and dented underneath him, splinters of wood flying around him. Emma and Robbie yelled out, clutching each other and huddling over to the wall as another vampire walked into the house.

"_**Who's that!?" **_

"_That's Damien, you met him before remember? No I can't talk anymore; you're on your own" _

"I told you the consequences of telling a human Mark, and now her's and your naivety have lead to yet another human finding out! I haven't told the high council about the girl knowing, but now that he knows I won't be able to keep this quiet any longer and then they will all be down here, along with the head vampire" Damien hissed menacingly.

"They won't tell anyone" Mark said firmly, rising from the stairs to stand straight.

"You assured me the girl wouldn't tell, but now she has, you have no control weather he'll tell or not Mark! This is why we keep it a secret!" Damien stressed. "You should have kept your mouth shut!" He turned to look at Emma, leaning down close to her and Robbie.

"Back off!" Mark was over in a split second pushing Damien away and standing between them.

"You protect them!? After she told your secret and after he started thinking of getting a 'doctor' to help you!?" Damien spat.

Mark turned sharply to look at the now standing Robbie and Emma. "Is that true?" Mark asked Robbie, ignoring the look of shame consuming Emma's face as he knew that he would go soft if he looked at her now.

"Mark I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to I swear!" Robbie told him in a slightly shaky voice.

"You don't know that Mark! He could get interrogated, captured and you can't protect him and your family as well" Damien told him sternly and Mark knew that he was right, but all he wanted was to be honest with everyone, keeping this a secret was killing him. "Honesty isn't always the best way Mark, some lies are there to protect others" Damien said.

"Emma, go check the kids" Mark told her.

"Mark…" She tried to protest.

"Go!" Mark made his voice sterner ever so slightly and she did as she was told that time, walking around the shattered wood of the stairs.

"Are you going to do it or shall I?" Damien asked after Emma had gone, taking a step closer. Robbie took a sharp intake of breath a stiffened as Damien advanced but Mark held up a hand flat, creating a jet of air, making a whooshing noise at it made Damien fly into the wall away from them where he stayed. Robbie's and Mark's clothing rippled and spread as the wind gushed away from them, sending their hair all over the place before settling in a deathly silence.

"D…do w…what Mark?" Robbie stammered from behind Mark.

Sighing as he turned, he looked at Robbie sadly. "I have to wipe your memory Robbie, make you forget about what I am"

"W…what!? No Mark don't" Robbie's eyes filled with tears as he began to edge away from him slowly.

"Rob, Robbie shush it's okay, it's okay" Mark took Robbie's hands in his own and held them tightly, speaking gently.

"Why do you have to Mark, can't I just be left? I don't want you to, please don't" Robbie's tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Listen to me Robbie" Mark said as he took his friend's head in his hands, stroking away the tears with his thumbs "You will be safer this way. You won't even remember this or what happened when you woke up, you don't deserve to go through all of this and it's not fair on you to be in so much danger. I can't have that on my conscience as well as Emma. I don't want to do it either Robbie but I've got to because I know that it will keep you safe."

"Is it 'cause of what I thought or what I said because I'm sorry alright I'll take it back…" Robbie started but Mark stopped him.

"No no no, you haven't done anything wrong Robbie and it's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have lost control and I am so sorry for scaring you like that, twice. I know you don't want to forget this but it's for the best Rob. I love you so so much and if I had my way then I wouldn't do this but I can't let you go out there at the risk of you getting killed for what you know okay? I want to use what I have to protect the ones that I love and if this is the way I have to do it then fine. Now I have to ask you first Robbie because I won't do it without your permission" Mark told him.

"Will it hurt?" Robbie asked wincing slightly.

"No, no it'll be like falling asleep. I'll talk to you and you'll know that it's me" Mark assured him.

"Okay" Robbie said, gripping onto Mark's arms. "I would have come round you know, to your vampire thing, I think its cool" Robbie smirked.

"Yeah you'd get me to demonstrate my powers or some shit wouldn't ya?" Mark laughed with Robbie.

"No I'd get you to use them to my benefit" Robbie grinned making Mark giggle.

Mark brought Robbie's head closer to him so that he could press a lingering kiss into his forehead. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ye" Robbie nodded, gripping tighter.

"Trust me Robbie, it's all going to be alright" Mark stroked his cheeks with his thumbs and pressed another kiss into his forehead before closing his eyes and focusing, keeping his lips against Robbie's skin.

Mark's vision turned red like a film had been put in front of his eyes but he could still see clearly, he tilted Robbie's head up so he could see his eyes but they were closed. "Robbie, open your eyes" Mark asked gently, stroking his cheeks. He complied slowly and looked directly at him, becoming transfixed and hypnotized instantly.

Robbie looked into Mark's eyes and he suddenly became mesmerized by the site of them. They were so beautiful and they shone so brightly, he couldn't take his eyes away or even move anything anymore. Soon everything began to cloud over, his vision turning black and his memories slipping from him but he could still feel Mark holding onto him and he gripped tightly, fear taking over as his senses became distorted.

"It's okay Robbie, you're tired, just go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up" Mark's gentle voice sounded, lulling him into sleep.

Robbie suddenly began to wonder how he had got into this situation. Why was he like this? Wasn't he at Gary's? But Mark's voice continued to float around making him feel calm and safe. Robbie felt like he was drifting in and out of consciousness and every time Mark was there, talking to him and telling him to sleep. Robbie couldn't remember anything anymore; he just felt incredibly tired and eventually took Mark's advice and slept.

Robbie's grip on Mark began to get weaker and weaker as he slipped into sleep and when Robbie finally let go, he collapsed into Mark's arms who picked him up with one arm supporting his shoulders and the other under his knees. He carried his sleeping friend into his lounge and laid him onto the sofa gently as he began to snore softly to himself, the affects of the hypnosis really taking its toll.

Mark knelt next to him and rested his head on Robbie's chest, his arms on the sofa, breathing deeply as he tried to keep his eyes open. The hypnosis took a lot out of Mark as it would any vampire and Mark could feel himself getting weaker and in need of rest or blood to build his strength back up again but he didn't want to go just yet, he wanted to stay with Robbie who was now sleeping soundly.

"You did well Mark" Damian said from the doorway.

"Get…out…of…my…house!" Mark told him angrily while panting.

"You know it was the right thing to do" He said calmly. Mark didn't reply, he was too exhausted. "I want to ask you something that has been bugging me in the last five minutes" Damien stated as he walked closer.

Mark positioned himself so that he was sat on the edge of the sofa with his back to Robbie, facing Damien as he got too close for his liking. "Still don't trust me eh?" Damien smirked slightly, Mark responded with a deep growl.

"Now, we all have our own powers and you use your mind" Damien tapped two fingers against Mark's temple "To search for people and we all only have one right? So how is it that you managed to manipulate the wind to pin me back earlier?" Damien asked darkly.

Mark shrugged his shoulders, knowing exactly what Damien was getting to but he refused to think about it in case he read his mind, which he was probably doing 24/7 when he was near him.

"Don't lie to me Mark! You know full well why and I know it has something to do with what is in your head" Damien hissed.

"If you say so" Mark mumbled which seemed to enrage Damien further.

"Don't get smart with me! You are just a child; you have no idea what you are getting yourself into!" Damien hollered.

"Get out of my house! I never even invited you in here and I swear to god if you don't leave within the next ten seconds I'll fucking rip your head off!" Mark stood and screamed, panting heavily at the effort it took before his legs buckled from under him from exhaustion and he fell to the ground with his legs bent to the side and hands resting on the floor to try and steady himself, his eyes becoming heavy.

"Takes its toll doesn't it Mark?" Damien said sinisterly, standing over him.

"Get out" Mark whispered as his hands slipped across the floor.

At that moment, Emma carefully wandered back down the stairs and started wide eyes at the scene in front of her. Robbie sleeping soundly on the sofa oblivious to Mark panting on the floor with Damien stood over him, an angry expression on his face.

"What the hell is going on!?" She shouted.

"Nothing love, just talking" Damien said sweetly.

"Get out of my house, right now!" She said angrily, pointing at the door.

"Okay" He held his hands up in defeat before disappearing out of the house, the front door closing behind him.

Emma rushed over to Mark on the floor who could now barely keep his eyes open. "Mark! Mark are you okay?" She asked panicked as she gripped his face in her hands.

"I need to sleep" Mark breathed, his head falling against her shoulder.

"Alright" Emma whispered soothingly as she helped Mark onto the sofa, he was clearly helping too as she would never be able to lift his full weight on her own but she managed to get him on the sofa in a lying position. "Is Robbie okay?" She asked once Mark was settled.

"Yeah he'll be fine. Just did that hypnosis thing I told you about" Mark mumbled.

"Okay, so he won't remember anything from tonight?" Emma asked stroking Mark's hair who shook his head softly. "Well I s'pose that's better, he'll be safer. You wouldn't have had to do it if I hadn't said anything" Emma grumbled sadly, annoyed at herself.

"Ay, don't worry about it. Just be careful next time ye?" Mark asked, barely moving his mouth.

"Yeah" Emma smiled slightly. "You get some sleep okay?"

"Kids okay?" Mark asked all of a sudden.

"Their fine, still sleeping soundly, you have nothing to worry about" Emma kissed Mark's forehead as he began to relax. Mark didn't have the energy to talk anymore, so instead he spoke to Emma just the way they had practiced.

"_**Love you Emma" **_

"**Love you too Mark" **

They both smiled smugly at one another before Emma leant down and kissed Mark's lips as he drifted off into sleep, the touch of her lips being the last thing he remembered after he fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

"_You'll tell us eventually. You're getting weaker by the minute" _

"_You could make this so much easier you know"_

"_You're pathetic. Some terrifying monster you turned out to be"  
"It's a shame you can't protect your family. It would be a shame if something happened to them while you weren't there"_

"_I tried to warn you, but you just didn't listen" _

"_You or them, make your choice"_

"_MARK!"_

…

Snapping his eyes open, Mark leapt from the sofa on red alert, eyes darting around the room, senses tingling and heart racing. All those voices in his head still echoed around, but what stood out the most was the voice crying his name and he feared who it was calling him for help.

"Mark?" Spinning around, Emma was stood in the doorway of the living room with concern etched across her face.

"Where're the kids!?" Mark asked urgently.

"Robbie's in the garden with them. He's woken up now, doesn't remember a thing but he's still his normal self, he didn't want to wake you so he left you to sleep. Are you alright?" Emma walked over to Mark, rubbing his arm in a both loving and calming way.

"There were voices, they threatened to hurt you and then someone shouted for me, they sounded scared and then I woke up" Mark explained quickly.

"Hay it's okay. We're fine Mark we all are. It was just a dream" Emma gripped Mark's head in her hands and pressed a kiss into his forehead. Mark wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly for a while, not really wanting to let go.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked once they parted.

"Better than I was" Mark smiled. "And Robbie's fine yeah?"

"Yes he's fine. Hyper and cheeky as usual" Emma smirked.

"Good. I best go see him" Mark said as he made his way to the garden, after giving Emma a peck on the lips, where his kids and Robbie were all playing football together. Mark smiled warmly at the sight, so glad that his best friend was alright after the ordeal.

"Y'alright sleeping beauty?" Robbie asked as he came bouncing over with a grin on his face.

"Great thanks Rob. How about you?" Mark asked, giggling at his behavior.

"I have had one of the best night's sleeps ever!" Robbie exclaimed happily making Mark laugh.

"Good" Mark said as he pulled Robbie into a tight hug, not letting go for a good five minutes, resting his head on Robbie's shoulder with his eyes closed, so thankful that he was now safe from everything.

"You sure your okay Markie?" Robbie asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, just feel like I've been asleep for years" Mark explained before letting Robbie go, grinning when Robbie ruffled his hair.

"Daddy! Come and play with us!" Elwood called from down the garden.

"Yeah, come and play daddy!" Robbie mimicked.

"Alright alright, don't moan when you lose though" Mark warned.

"We've been practicing" Elwood said proudly.

"But you've had Uncle Robbie teach you, that's the part I'm not so sure about" Mark said skeptically making his children giggle and Robbie give him daggers.

"Daddy my team" Willow said as she hugged her father's leg.

"You and me against Elwood and Uncle Rob yeah?" Mark asked.

"Yeah!" Willow nodded happily.

"Just don't knock the living daylights out of me this time alright?" Robbie joked.

"I promise" Mark replied before they set off on their game, not finishing until Mark picked Willow up, swung her forwards so she kicked the ball and have it roll into the goal, swiftly followed by cheers and celebrations, not to mention Mark getting tickled by Robbie and his kids too.

After their game, Emma made everyone lunch and they sat at the kitchen table eating happily, chatting and laughing together.

"_You've perked up!" _

"_**I was wondering when you would starts talking. Did you wake up before me or was it the other way around?" **_

"_I woke after you but decided to stay quiet and let you settle down a bit first" _

"_**Well thanks for that. Glad that Rob's okay, he will be alright won't he? No side effects?"**_

"_No Mark he'll be absolutely fine. Meal today please, that memory wipe took a lot out of me as well as you y'know" _

"_**Yes boss. I'm concerned about Damien; he's getting more and more suspicious" **_

"_Just try and keep a low profile. He mustn't find out about me, he'll go insane if he does" _

"_**I'm just concerned about how insane he'll go. I can understand why you did what you did but I'm not sure whether he does. He'll kill you if he got the chance" **_

"_While I'm with you like this he won't. It's against the law and he would never disobey the law, no matter how desperate he gets, you're safe Mark don't worry" _

"_**I don't want him near us. I don't trust him one bit" **_

"_Believe me Mark, there are more untrustworthy vampires than Damien" _

"_**I dread to think. Do you want to take control for tonight's meal?" **_

"_That would be great!" _

"_**It's a deal then, I'm starving after yesterday" **_

"_Imagine feeling that all the time" _

"_**Oh don't start" **_

"_I wonder how Emma tastes" _

Mark lashed out a hand and slapped Zane around that face, his giggling echoing around his head.

"_I'm only joking you prick!" _

"_**Well don't. She's mine" **_

Mark couldn't keep the grin from his face and ended up stifling a laugh, but the sound of Zane in hysterics didn't help much.

"What's funny Marko?" Robbie asked, smirking at his behavior.

"No don't worry" Mark said, getting to grips with his laugher eventually.

**"What are you two up too?" **

"_**Don't worry about it Emma" **_

"_Mark's wondering what you taste like"_

"_**Zane you are so dead!" **_

"**I bet I taste sweet" **

"_**Emma don't, stop encouraging him!" **_

"_Oh I love this woman so much" _

"**Tough luck Zane, Mark got there first" **

Mark grinned at Emma's smirking face from across the table, Robbie was still talking and the kids were mucking around but the three of them still managed to have their own secret conversations together, building their bonds to make them stronger.

"_**I would never" **_

"**I know Mark, I know" **

Mark smiled warmly at Emma who winks back and continues her conversation with Robbie and after a moment Mark joins in too, although he still had Zane yapping away in his head, but he had grown used to it now and he didn't really mind anymore.

"Rehearsals start next month Marko!" Robbie says excitedly.

"I can't wait mate. This progress tour is going to be the best ever!" Mark says with equal excitement.

"Aw I'm so happy for you guys" Emma says with a smile.

"Thanks Em" Robbie grins, giving her a one arm hug.

"What are we going to do for the next month?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. Just relax probably, save our energy" Robbie replied.

"A lazy month does sound good before tour rehearsals; maybe we could go on holiday or something?" Mark suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea y'know. We could all go on a holiday together before everything starts getting hectic" Robbie said eagerly.

"Yeah, ask the others, see what they say" Mark told him.

"I will do Markie. I best be off now though, see you soon mate" Robbie said as he stood from the table, pulling Mark into a hug and doing the same to Emma. He waved goodbye to the kids before he left the house completely.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Mark asked Emma as be brought her close to him, smirking cheekily.

"We can't be doing that with the kids around. Remember last time?" Emma winked.

"They didn't know what was going on" Mark said casually. "Come on. I know you want to" Mark mumbled against Emma's neck.

"We can, if we don't do it in the house" Emma told him.

"What!? In the garden!?" Mark asked bemused.

"No not in the garden. Somewhere away from here all together. You get places in the blink of an eye and you'll be able to keep an eye on the place too. Fancy the challenge?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"I think I'll be able to come up with something. Although I need to do my thing first" Mark told her.

"Alright. After we have put the kids to bed and they are settled yeah?" Emma finalized.

"Perfect. Back in a second babe" Mark told her, giving her a kiss and vanishing in a heartbeat. The space in front of Emma lay empty for a minute before Mark was back again, full faced and satisfied with his meal.

"Nice?" Emma asked with a giggle.

"I always choose the best ones. Mark prefers to get the people who won't be missed rather than focusing on the taste, but it was my turn today so it was nice for once" 'Mark' said but of course it wasn't Mark, his voice was completely different, deeper and rougher.

"Zane" Emma whined. "Let Mark back, we have plans"

"I do know Emma, I'm in his head, I can hear all of your discussions and see everything he sees" He smirks.

"When you say to can see and hear everything, what do you mean by everything?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Emma, when things get into the more private situations Mark makes be sleep and when I'm like that I am oblivious to everything. I wouldn't feel comfortable being aware of those things happening anyway when it's not even my body or my sight and such. I have interfered enough, I wouldn't want to anymore" Zane tells her with a smile.

"Awww, that's so sweet Zane" Emma smiles. Mark suddenly rolled his eyes and Emma instantly realized that the real Mark was back, so she hit him on the arm playfully. "Don't roll your eyes, I think it's cute" Mark rolled his eyes again, trying to contain a grin. "You're such a bloke"

"I can't help it, it's just so soppy" Mark insisted in his soft and relaxing voice again.

"We have plans tonight Mark, don't make me cancel them!" Emma warned and Mark instantly held his hands up in defeat making Emma laugh.

After Mark had put the kids to bed and locked up, he went to get Emma who was stood by the open window in their bedroom.

"So where are we going then?" She asked.

"It's a surprise" Mark winked, sitting on the windowsill with his legs dangling outside. "Coming?" Mark asked.

"How?" Emma asked confused.

"Get on my back silly" Mark told her. Emma willingly complied and climbed onto Mark's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Ready?"

"Erm" Emma mumbled but she didn't get the chance to say much more because Mark had suddenly sped off at a million miles per hour to Emma's mind, she didn't even scream, she couldn't bring herself to as the speed was so shocking, the landscape around her becoming just a blur and she couldn't keep track of where they went.

After five minutes Mark stopped in front of the most beautiful sight Emma had ever seen. She stepped onto the ground slowly, never taking her eyes of the scenery in front of her and moved to the side of Mark so she could see it all. Emma was stood at the side of a vast lake, surrounded by evergreens and fireflies dancing around before them. The moon was huge, poking out from the horizon of the lakes water, glowing so bright with millions of stars twinkling away. It was like looking at the sunset on the sea, but at night on a lake that never ended. Shooting stars glided across the sky and it was surprisingly warm. Emma could have stayed and stared for hours, it truly was like paradise and she never even knew it existed, but Mark had shown it to her and she would never forget it.

Turning to face Mark, who was also admiring the scene, his blue eyes even more vibrant and beautiful under the intense moonlight, his face glowing and hair slightly flopped forwards, adding cuteness to his otherwise handsome features. He sensed her looking at him and also turned to face her, smiling and staring into her eyes. Neither of them spoke, there was no need to, in a place like this and with the person who you love more than anything; actions speak louder than words ever could. It was a blissful evening of passion, undisturbed, beautiful, perfect and sweet. They made love that night, wrapped in each other's arms. Heaven.


End file.
